


【盾冬】乳环狂想曲

by MissTotoro



Series: 盾冬畅想曲系列 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTotoro/pseuds/MissTotoro
Summary: 盾冬畅想曲系列 01此系列为脑洞聚集产物，各篇之间并无关联。逗比，傻白甜，PWP出没地。看诚实并且全然依赖着Steve的冬兵如何在爱爱时无意识放大招！警告：OOC；白开水煮肉
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, 盾冬
Series: 盾冬畅想曲系列 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563391
Kudos: 7





	【盾冬】乳环狂想曲

复仇者大厦内。

灯火通明的公共休息区内三三两两的或坐或躺着一群复仇者们。

“好无聊啊。”

说话的人是Tony，他仰躺在一张单人沙发上，手上抓着一把合金扳手，软绵绵地开口。

在他身边的长沙发上东倒西歪地坐着Natasha和Clint，Clint竟然没有抱着他从来不离手的小饼干，Natasha正在无聊地踹他玩。

老好人Bruce静静地坐在一边的地毯上，似乎进入了冥想状态。

Steve正坐在对面的一组沙发上给冬兵的机械手臂上油。冬兵安安静静地坐在他边上，眼睛盯着Steve的脸一眨不眨。

“你要是无聊为什么不去捣鼓你的马克不知道多少号？”Sam坐在小吧台边给自己倒了一杯波旁酒。

“你不明白，没有创造的激情，没有思维的火花，就算是坐在一堆零件面前，伟大如我，世界上最聪明的机械师，发明家Tony•Stark，也没有办法开展他的工作。”

“如果大家都无聊，干脆找个电影看看好了？”Sam喝下一口酒液。

“已经被大家看完了。没有存货，也没有更新。”Clint说道，无聊地在手上抛接一把小刀。

前段时间大家都很闲，几乎以每天晚上4部电影的速度消耗着他们庞大的存货清单，终于这份长得如同圣诞老公公的淘气名单一样的必看电影清单被他们于前天晚上彻底解决掉了。

“Cap，你也很无聊吗？我看你不是在给Bucky的手臂做保养？”Sam看向队长。

“这个只是每日必做的日常护理，弄完这个后我们也没事做了。天气愈来愈热，Bucky如论如何也不愿意出门了。”Steve给冬兵的手臂抹匀最后一点润滑油，用一块干净的布子开始吸走多余的油分，过多的润滑油会沾得衣服和沙发上到处都是，而这可不是Steve愿意见到的。

“或许你们可以和我一起进行冥想，这是打发时间的好方式，可以寻找到你内心的平静。”Bruce提议道，但是明显他的话被大家忽略了。

Natasha摸出手机开始一阵摆弄，两根细瘦的拇指在钢化屏幕上飞快地点击着，“我们可以玩多人游戏，网络上的年轻人现在都这么干，打发多到爆棚的无聊时光的好方式。”

“说来听听，我们这些超级英雄也不应该与时代脱轨，何况我Tony•Stark可是一直被标榜为时尚前沿。”

“哦呵呵呵，这个游戏听起来不错。”Natasha两眼盯着手机屏幕，笑的欢快，“游戏规则很简单，但是应该很有趣，有助于复仇者们加深互相的——理解。”

游戏规则就像是黑寡妇说的那样，非常简单。每个人只要想出一件自己从来没有做过而其他做过的事就行了，然后这个人可以指定其他做过这件事的其中一人来说明第一次做这件事的详细过程；但是如果其他人也都没有做过同样的事，那么这个始发者就输了，TA必须在现场完成自己说的事情。

这个游戏的确带有着深深的八卦之魂，立马得到了多数人（Tony、Nat、Clint、Sam）的赞同。

游戏开始。

按照他们每个人就坐的位置，顺时针来。

首先开始的当然是嘴炮侠Tony•Stark，“Jarvis，为公平起见你来做裁判。”

“没问题，sir。即使这意味着如果您说谎我也必须得忍痛揭穿您。”

旁边传来几声噗嗤的憋笑声。

“Jar，就只是乖乖闭嘴然后做裁判好嘛！”Tony红着耳尖挥舞了一下拳头。

“好的，sir。”Jarvis的语气依旧轻快。

“行了，让我们正式开始吧。呃，我从来没有——穷过。”

美国第一富豪又开始炫富了，Natasha和Clint发出明显的嘘声，Bruce则喃喃地说这说法有点道德歧视的意味。

“在座的除了你，每个人都不是含着金汤匙出生的。”Natasha说道，“那么Tony你想听听谁的贫穷故事？”

“抱歉，抱歉，bad idea。”Tony举起双手表示投降。

“那么接下来是我，”Clint说道，“我从来没有近视过。”鹰眼咧嘴一笑。

“OK，你抓到我了。”Bruce说道，但是同样举起手来的还有Steve。

“Cap，你曾经近视？”Sam问道。

“呃，没错，虽然度数不深但是我曾经的确有些近视。”Steve耸耸肩，他想不出布鲁克林时代的自己还有那些病是没有得过的。

“这没什么可说的，下一个，换我。我从来不喜欢吃榴莲。”Natasha说道。

“嘿，还可以这样的？”Tony说道。

“当然，因为不喜欢所以从来没有吃过。”Natasha说道。

“我最喜欢榴莲了。”Sam说道，同样点头表示赞成的还有Tony和Bruce。

“你们竟然都喜欢那种臭烘烘的东西？”Natasha问，“那玩意到底有什么好吃的？”

“你不明白榴莲粉对它的爱。榴莲简直是我最喜欢的水果了，而且榴莲不臭，只是香味浓得有些过分而已。”Tony为榴莲辩护道。

“没错，放在冰箱里冰一冰，拿出来吃简直就像是冰激凌一样软绵爽滑。”Sam说道。

“不如今晚给大家订榴莲披萨！Jarvis！”Tony呼唤道。

“Sir,已经帮您拨打了最好的榴莲披萨店，一会就会送来。”

“好样的，Jar。”

“一群难以理解的家伙。”Natasha评价道，但是她也的确开始好奇榴莲的味道了。

接下来游戏继续进行了2轮，渐渐地大家说出来的内容开始向着限制级的方向发展起来。

Steve坐在沙发上，开始认真考虑要不要带Bucky先行离开这些说话不把门的家伙们。但是Bucky看起来很乐在其中的样子，虽然他的记忆还没有完整地回来，但是有Steve在一边，所以这丝毫不影响他说出些自己从没做过的事。

“我从来没有和同性接吻过。”Clint说道。游戏还在继续进行，大家都开始绞尽脑汁回忆自己没有干过的事儿。

“我也没有。”Tony说道。

“Sir，我必须打断您一下，虽然万分不愿，但是您是亲吻过同性的。”Jarvis的声音响了起来。

“什么？这肯定是你弄错了吧，Jar。”

“哦。。不就是和同性接吻过嘛，Tony你何必说谎呢。”Sam幸灾乐祸地笑道。

“Tony，你来说说那时候的经过。”发起者Clint指定人选描述过程。

“我一点都不记得啊。要我怎么说？”Tony瞪了Sam一眼，威胁他再笑成包子褶就不给他修理猎鹰套装。

“因为Sir你当时已经喝茫了。我有当时Party的视频，Sir您是否有兴趣看一看？”贴心管家Jarvis说道。

“Jar，提醒我今晚就把你捐赠到斯坦福大学去。”

“Sir，我相信您舍不得的，如果您一定想找个出气筒或许我可以把Pepper小姐叫来帮您解决一下问题。”

“千万别，叫她来成了出气筒的那个就是我了。”

“Jarvis，别废话了，快播视频！”

“好的Romanoff女士。”

“我一定得把这个录下来。”Clint和Sam同时拿出了手机，就连一直没有什么表情的冬兵似乎都往前挪了挪身体。

虚拟的巨大屏幕出现在半空中，开始播放一段视频，画面上Tony身穿一身名牌西服，但是领结已经不知去向，酡红的脸色表明他早已喝高了，这时他正抓着Happy（大家知道是谁吧？那个胖胖的保镖）索吻。Happy明显是想把喝茫了的Tony带出Party，无奈耍酒疯的富豪力气还不小，两人在一来二去的拉扯中不知怎么的就嘴对嘴的贴在一块了。旁边是一群喝嗨了的女士们，大声起哄欢闹着。视频到这里就结束了。

Tony捂着脸，似乎是想趁大家没有反应过来之前逃跑。

“这够我笑他一个月的。”Clint说。

“这够我笑他半年的。”Sam说。

“这够我笑他一整年的。”Natasha说。

另外两人对她伸出大拇指。

“这绝对值回票价。”Bruce在一旁点评。

Steve没有说话，但是他看到边上的Bucky似乎勾了勾嘴角。

哇哦。Steve决定再多呆一会好了。

可是接下来Bruce的话就立马让他觉得还不如刚刚直接走掉算了。

“好了接下来是我。我从来没有在身上穿过任何环，或者钉。”Bruce说道，他可是好不容易想到了一个没有做过的事。

“哦！Bruce，你学坏了。”Natasha说道，“好吧，you got me，我有个脐钉。”

“我——”这是冬兵今晚第一次开口，还没张开嘴就被Steve捂住了。

众人齐刷刷地将目光扫向二人，每人脸上都是一副从实招来的表情。

“Barnes中士，你想说什么？”Bruce问道。

冬兵拉开Steve的手，在队长满脸不赞同的目光下说道：“我有穿乳环。”

“哦我的妈妈咪呀！”Tony怪叫一声，倒进身后的沙发里。

“我们的队长明显知道些什么。”Natasha眯起眼睛说道。

“那么Cap，你愿意代替Barnes先生来讲述一下这个故事吗？”Bruce也被勾起了好奇心。毕竟，在冬日战士刚刚被俘虏的时候，Tony和他还给对方进行过一次彻底的身体检查，那个时候他们可没有发现Barnes身上有什么奇怪的环。

“没什么好讲的。Bucky我们走吧，你该睡觉了。”Steve红着脸但是十分坚定地拉起冬兵的手。

“别扫兴啊，Cap。”Tony说道，“嘿，Barnes，等哪天队长不在的时候你愿意让我们看看那个乳环吗？”

回答他的只有Steve和Bucky消失得愈发迅速的背影。

众人只能败兴而归，不过能够知道阴沉沉的冬兵竟然有一个乳`环，复仇者们现在的心情其实也不赖。

***

“Bucky，下回这样的事情就不要告诉Tony他们了。”Steve在回到他和Bucky的房间后对着一头雾水的对方说道。

“为什么？Steve，我把这件事说出来让你感到丢脸了吗？”冬兵仍然不能准确地分析人们的表情和心理。

“什么？不不不，Bucky。你永远不会让我丢脸。只是，只是这种事情应该是属于我们彼此之间才能知道的小秘密，我不希望Nat他们都知道。你能明白吗？”Steve将手放在Bucky的双肩上，微微低头直视着对方湿漉漉的大眼睛认真的说道。

虽然还是不太明白Steve说话时的表情到底是什么意思，但是冬兵明白了Steve为什么不想让众人知道的原因。这是他们之间独有的秘密，这个认知让冬兵感觉浑身都热了起来。他看着Steve蔚蓝色的双眼中倒映出来的自己的身影，点点头。

“好了，现在我去厨房给你拿杯牛奶回来，你先去浴室里洗个澡。”Steve亲了亲对方的鬓角，转身走出房门，“不许用凉水。”

在通往厨房的路上，Steve开始不自觉地回忆起他第一次看到Bucky的乳环时的情景。

——

那天和平常一样是个没有任务的日子，白天时Bucky一个人出去逛了逛，他现在已经完全可以一个人行动而不引发各种暴力事件了。晚上的时候，Steve照常把Bucky送进了浴室，强调他别用凉水洗澡。然后在卧室里准备好大浴巾和浴袍，因为Bucky无论如何都不会记得擦干身体穿上浴袍再出来。

而当水汽蒙蒙的浴室门被打开的时候，Steve看到的就是湿漉漉的Bucky站在门边，而他的左胸上有一个反射着卧室里幽暗灯光的金属银色泽的环。刚刚穿环就沾了水，让Bucky的左乳上流出了一线红色的血丝。

“Bucky！你今天是去哪了？怎么会穿了乳环 ?”Steve疾步走过去，用手上的浴巾包裹住还冒着热气的人。

“在大商场里转，买了你列的清单上的食物。”冬兵看着Steve有些紧皱的眉头，觉得自己肯定是犯了什么错。

“然后呢？”Steve追问。

“遇到了一家店，上面有你的星盾的图案，所以我就进去看了看。”Bucky接着往下说，“他们问我想要什么产品，我指了指那个星盾，然后他们其中的一个人就问我想把它弄在哪里，我就指了指自己的心口。我想要把你放在我的心里，不再忘记。Steve，我是不是又做错了什么？”

Steve彻底明白了，这就是一场让人哭笑不得的误会。Bucky进的店是家Tatoo店，他看到的星盾是乳环上的小珠的图案。这场误会的结果就是Bucky阴差阳错地被安上了一个乳环。

但是对着Bucky无辜而又紧张的眼神，Steve实在不能说他有任何的错，Bucky想在自己身上做什么是他的自由，何况他的初衷是想要永远记得自己呢？Steve觉得自己的心都要化了。

给了对方一个大大的安慰的笑容，Steve拥紧了怀中披着大浴巾的Bucky，在对方的眼睫上轻轻地吻了吻：“不，你没有做错任何事。事实上我很高兴听到你说想把我放进心里面再也不忘记。”

“真的吗？Steve。”冬兵眨巴着水润润的大眼睛看着他。

“当然，我不会再让你忘记我了，我保证。”Steve在对方的唇上落下一吻，“现在，我都不知道你今天穿了环，就让你去洗澡了，趁着还来得及赶紧给伤口抹点药。”

他拽着对方往卧室里的小药箱走去。

——

端着热好的牛奶回到卧室，Steve将牛奶放在床头柜上，转身拿起大浴巾准备迎接出浴美人Bucky。

身后的门咔嚓一声开了，Steve捧着浴巾转身，面对着他的就是一个浑身白皙泛粉，顶着一头带着泡沫的湿发，眼角发红的Bucky。

“Steve。”低沉糯软的声音含着无限的委屈。

“你的眼睛怎么这么红？”

“洗头膏的泡沫流进去了。”

“蜇到眼睛了吗？快用清水洗一洗。”Steve丢开浴巾拉着Bucky重新回到浴室，打开水龙头用清凉的水花给冬兵洗眼睛。“怎么这么不小心呢？下回洗头发记得闭着眼。”

“你帮我洗。”Bucky这样说道。

“好好好，我帮你洗。来这边乖乖坐好。”Steve无奈的声音里是他自己都没有发觉的宠溺，他拉着Bucky让他乖乖坐在浴缸边沿，举起莲蓬头给对方洗头发。“把眼睛闭好哦。”

“嗯。”冬兵并不是不会洗头，但他就是想让Steve帮他洗，他喜欢Steve温暖的手指慢慢划过他头皮发根的感觉，喜欢对方温柔的揉搓，细致的冲洗，那让他感到全然的放松和安全。

Steve看着洗着洗着就把脑袋靠在他身上的Bucky，无奈地说道：“Bucky，你这样靠着我我身上都湿了。”

“那就把衣服脱掉。”冬兵闷闷的声音从下方传来，两只手环住Steve的腰。

“那你先把我放开我才能脱衣服啊。”Steve伸手摸摸Bucky湿漉漉的棕发。

“不要。”

Steve投降，他将身上的T恤从Bucky脑袋底下拽出来，迅速地脱掉扔在脏衣篓里，但是到了裤子的部分他就真的是无能为力了。

“Bucky，你要是再不起来我就得穿着裤子洗澡了。”

冬兵没有说话，他直接用行动表示了自己的想法。他的右手直接搭上了Steve的腰带，单手迅速地解开了腰带扣和裤扣拉链，两只手一拽，裤子就直接滑到了Steve的脚踝。

现在Bucky的脸离Steve仅着内裤的下体只有5公分的距离，Steve甚至感觉到Bucky温热的呼吸喷洒在他腿间的部位。

“Bucky。”Steve叫了一声，但却没有想好接下来的话。

Bucky抬头看着他，被水汽沾染的眼睛清透碧绿，眼角泛红，他柔软的棕发滴着水珠，划过嫣红的嘴唇。

“Steve，你硬了。”冬兵实话实说道。

Steve没有搭话，他发现现在所面对的画面简直让人不忍直视，他失而复得的恋人双手搭在他的腰间，仰着脸眨巴着眼睛看着他，红艳艳的嘴唇离他已经半勃的阴茎近的不能再近，直让他觉得热流下涌，鼻血也要流出来了。

Bucky慢慢将鼻尖贴近Steve的下体，深深地嗅了一口气，男性麝香的味道里夹杂着松针叶和淡淡的薄荷味，这是Steve的味道，他想要记住它。Bucky伸舌隔着棉质的内裤在Steve已经变得坚硬的阴茎上重重一舔，惹得Steve闷哼一声。将内裤舔得尽湿后，Bucky终于将Steve身上仅存的这片布料扒了下来。

“Bucky，别。我太大了，你含不下的，我不想让你太辛苦。”Steve阻止Bucky接下来的动作。

“可是我想让你舒服，Steve。你帮我这样弄过很多次了，我却从来没有帮过你，这很舒服，我想让你也感受到。我想比‘Bucky’更让你舒服，因为我知道我比他更喜欢你。”他现在并不是Steve口中的“Bucky”，但他也不想再做冬兵。“Bucky”是个比他好太多的家伙，他努力想成为比“Bucky”更好的人，让Steve认可他。

“你在说什么呢，你就是Bucky，你一直都是。”Steve将他拉起来与自己平视，“在我心里，从来就没有Bucky或者冬兵之分，无论是失去记忆还是回忆起来，冷血无情还是温暖阳光，你的灵魂从来没有改变过，在我心里，你一直就只是你，是我最爱的Bucky•Barnes。此生挚爱，唯君而已。”

Steve说完，看着对面浮出微笑的脸，再也按捺不住，深深吻上对方的唇。

先是用舌头描绘对方姣好的唇形，再敲开他的齿列将舌头探进去，两人的舌头如同滑溜的鱼，在彼此间翻转嬉戏，唾液从嘴角滑下，Steve拉开这个深吻，将对方嘴角晶亮的唾液全部舔掉。

细密的吻顺着Bucky白皙的颈项下滑至锁骨、胸膛，Steve盯着对方左胸上的挂着一颗星盾图案小珠的乳环，愈看愈觉得爱怜。

低头将乳环连同对方粉嫩的乳尖都含进嘴里玩弄起来，Steve用唇舌感受着被Bucky的体温熨帖的微热的乳环坚硬的质感和恋人糯软的乳尖滑嫩的触感，他玩心大起的用舌头来回翻搅着乳环，舌尖刮弄敏感的乳头，不时地用嘴嘬吸出啧啧的声响。

“啊，Steve。”Bucky轻吟一声，双手抱紧Steve宽阔的身躯。

“舒服吗？”Steve问道。

“嗯，另一边。”

Steve伸出左手揉捏Bucky的另一个乳头，用拇指按压，夹在两指中间揉弄轻捻。他吐出含着的乳环，轻轻舔了舔已经被玩弄得变大了一圈的乳尖，在Bucky的心口处烙下虔诚的一吻。右手不断地在Bucky滑溜紧致的后背肌肤上游走，时不时蹭过对方的尾椎和腰侧，引来怀中人的轻颤。

直起身再度吻上Bucky红肿的嘴唇，Steve两手捧住他的臀瓣大力的揉搓着，带着怀里的人转过半圈，改为让自己坐在浴缸边沿，他仰头看着两人分开的唇间拉扯出的唾液丝线，然后再次将对方肿成一粒小樱桃的乳头和乳环含进嘴中唇舌并用的玩弄，左手也不忘记再次照顾另一侧的乳头。而右手则握住了顶在他胸口上硬的已经渗出眼泪的小Bucky。

Steve用牙齿轻咬着乳环往后拉拽，将左乳玩弄得愈发红肿，手上不停套弄着对方的阴茎，将顶端渗出的水液均匀地抹在硬挺的茎身上。

Bucky的鼻息粗重起来，他无意识地舔舔下唇，发出几丝压抑不住的呻吟。

“Steve，我想也让你舒服。”Bucky伸手推推埋首在他胸口的金色脑袋示意他停下，跪下来面对着坐在浴缸边沿的Steve。

“实在吞不下就别勉强。”Steve揉揉对方深棕色的柔软发丝，大方地分开双腿任Bucky为所欲为。

Bucky看着近在咫尺的散发出温热气息的巨大肉棍，舔了舔下唇，慢慢凑近过去。他先是伸出舌头试探性地舔了一下对方圆润的龟头，看到Steve的小腹反射性地收紧了一下。嘴里尝到的是对方前液的味道，他咂咂嘴，仔细地品味了一下，然后张口将整个龟头含进了嘴里。Steve的尺寸在男性里绝对是个中翘楚，只是龟头就几乎撑满了Bucky的嘴巴，他小心翼翼地避开牙齿，回忆着Steve给他口交时的动作，用舌头在龟头上慢悠悠地绕了一圈，满意地听到头顶传来了一声抽气声。

Bucky用右手握住肉棒的底部，吐出龟头后，抬首盯着Steve的眼睛，伸出粉色的舌头以慢动作从下至上舔过对方的肉茎和龟头，眼神既纯情又诱惑。Steve收紧了放在对方后颈的手，但是并没有做出其他的动作。

Bucky一边亲吻对方源源不断散发着热量的红硬铁棍，一边用手上下套弄着柱身。在将自己的口水全部涂在了对方的肉棍上后，Bucky再度将龟头含进嘴中，这次他试着吞进更多的部分，红润的嘴唇划过血管怒张的茎身，龟头抵在了软腭上，受到刺激的喉咙口产生反射性的收缩，挤压着巨大的龟头，让Steve爽得闷哼一声。

用人类有温度的右手包裹住吞不下的部分来回撸动，Bucky上下移动开始吞吐起含进嘴巴里的肉棒，尽量避免坚硬的牙齿划到对方，在吞吐的同时活动舌头舔过粗大肉茎上的青筋和龟头上的小孔。幅度渐渐变大的动作带出一连串令人羞耻的咕唧声，黏黏腻腻的情色声响勾引得Steve身下的肉棒越发胀大。

含弄半晌后Bucky觉得脖子酸痛，嘴巴僵硬，可是嘴里的大家伙依旧精神奕奕，一点要出货的意思也没有。冬兵不禁觉得有些气馁，他决定加大砝码。

啵的一声放开被口水涂得晶莹的红亮肉柱，Bucky移动舌头沿着柱身一路往下舔去，将Steve沉甸甸的囊袋含入口中吸裹，Steve的体毛一直不重，在他瘦小的时候就没有多少，在这方面超级士兵血清也没有给他带来多少改变。他舔过对方光滑的会阴，用舌头轮流玩弄两颗饱满的睾丸，右手仍然不忘记撸动粗壮的肉棒，他就不相信还不能把Steve弄射。

头顶上的喘息声果然变大了，冬兵暗自得意自己的高超行动力。他在对方肌肤细腻的大腿根部印下几个湿吻，扭头一口将不断流出前液的龟头纳入口中，这次在吞吐的过程中，湿热的舌尖着重照顾龟头沟和顶端的小孔，时不时将舌尖刺入铃口并重重地吮吸着。

果然不过多久，Steve粗重的喘息声就明显地更加凌乱起来。

“嗯，Bucky。快放开，我要射了。”Steve将手插入对方湿润的半长头发中，轻轻往后拉扯。Bucky的嘴巴里湿热软腻，就连自制力和持久力惊人的美国队长也忍受不住直冲头皮的发麻快感。

然而Bucky并没有听话地放开他，而是更加快速地用手撸动他的阴茎，不时拂过下方的卵蛋，丰润的红唇裹紧口中的大肉棒，用力吸吮着，舌头重重舔过马眼。

“啊！”粗重的低吼从Steve口中冒出，他的肉茎颤抖着将浓浊的白液尽数射进了Bucky的喉咙，突然的射出让Bucky被呛了一下，但却没有松口，直到Steve火热的肉棍停止射精，他才用舌头仔细舔过对方仍旧敏感的铃口，将口中的巨物吐出，未被吞尽的白液顺着嘴角滑下，无比的色情，又被鲜红的舌头勾进口中。

“Bucky，呼，你全吃下去了？怎么不吐出来。”Steve看着满脸红晕嘴唇鲜亮的Bucky，觉得自己刚刚射过的东西又开始硬起来了。该死的，Bucky怎么能这么纯情又火辣？

“这是Steve的东西，才不要吐出来。”Bucky舔舔唇，说道。

Steve被堵得哑口无言，他的Bucky正在用着最正经的表情说着最火辣的情话。他拉起跪坐在地板上的人，给了对方一个充满爱意的吻。感受着对方口中自己的味道，Steve伸舌在对方的舌根底下重重地一舔，扫过整齐的齿列，舔弄对方可爱的虎牙，纠缠着对方柔软的舌头嬉戏。听着Bucky不时从嘴角溢出的柔软呻吟，Steve觉得自己实在是忍不住了。 

“让我们到床上去。”Steve贴着对方的唇嘶声道，他将Bucky整个抱起，双手放在对方肉感十足的臀部揉捏。冬兵双手环住Steve的脖颈，有力的双腿紧紧夹住他的腰，整个人像是懒熊一样挂在了Steve身上，两人依旧挺翘的肉棒在对方腹部磨蹭交互，引来一阵快感。

Steve保持着这种姿势将Bucky抱到床上，顾不得仔细将二人身上的水擦干，身上的水珠尽数被床单吸收。双手滑上身下人细腻的肌肤，白里透粉的温热躯体仿佛有磁力一样吸着他的手，拿不下来，也不想放开。冬兵觉得自己身上被Steve抚摸过的地方仿佛着起一片燎原之火，血液在皮肤之下急速流动，他耳边仿佛都能听到自己嘭咚的心跳声，好想让对方抚摸更多的地方。

Bucky用被水流冲洗得有些温度的左手拽着Steve的大掌来到自己敏感而不知谬足的乳头上，“Steve，这里还要。”

他的Bucky真是该死的性感！Steve觉得自己全身的血液都分开来，一部分全部冲上大脑，另一部分全往下身聚集而去。他估计这会要是有面镜子能够看看，自己的双眼一定是通红的，如同饿狼。

Steve伸出一指勾住小巧的乳环，慢慢使力往后拉扯，放松，再拉扯。另一只手则抚上Bucky的侧脸，大拇指轻轻压上对方轻喘着的嘴唇，碾压玩弄，将两指探入口中，夹住灵活的小舌挑逗翻搅，让多到含不下口水溢出嘴角。

牵着银丝的双指夹起右胸上的乳头，缓慢磨蹭，将口水尽数涂在粉色的乳头和乳晕周围，湿凉滑腻的触感和左胸上被拉拽乳环的强烈对比让Bucky不住地发出低低的呻吟。“唔，嗯。Steve，Steve。”

“舒服吗？”俯下身给了对方一个安抚的吻，Steve偏过头轻轻咬上Bucky小巧柔软的耳珠，在嘴里不断含咬蹂躏。呼出的热气不断喷洒在敏感的耳窝里，Bucky不禁缩缩脖子，双手只能去搂紧对方的脖子。

“嗯啊啊啊。Steve，我想让你用下面的磨我这里。”Bucky凑近对方的耳壳伸挑逗地舌舔着，模糊的声音像是缠裹了浓稠的蜜糖一样流进Steve的心里去。

“嗯 ？我下面的什么？Bucky你这样说我听不懂啊。”正直正义正经八百的美国队长觉得自己心中的小恶魔正在慢慢苏醒，可是他心里正义的小天使已经被现在的画面羞得远走高飞再也不见踪影了。

Bucky被对方蹭在身下的硬邦邦热乎乎的分身在肚子上顶了顶，他伸出右手捉住这火烫的肉棍上下抚摸如同抚摸着什么珍宝，呜咽着说道 ：“要你的大肉棒，要大肉棒来让我的乳头更舒服。”

诚诚实实全心全意信赖并且爱着他的Bucky真是在不经意间就能要了他的命！赤裸裸躺在床上说着不自知的下流话的Bucky简直就是最上等的春药，Steve觉得自己现在就跟十几岁的毛头小子一样，被暗恋对象突然的示好给激动得心跳如擂鼓，全身颤抖兴奋得发狂。

血脉愤张的Steve感觉自己身下的东西变得更加坚硬，已经疼得快要爆炸了。他撑起身体，膝行至Bucky身边，握着自己的分身将吐着前液的龟头抵上了Bucky敏感红肿的乳头来回磨蹭，将透明的体液抹在乳头乳晕和有些冰凉的乳环上。

肉棒蹭过高温的乳头和冰冷的乳环，巨大的反差带来的快感让Steve爽得直想骂脏话。虽然Bucky并没有女人那样又大又软的胸部，磨蹭乳头也不会像是被紧致软滑的肠道包裹住那样爽得人头皮发麻，但是柔软的乳晕和白皙又充满弹性的胸肌磨蹭顶弄起来也一样给他带来很大的快感。

Steve压着自己的阴茎快速地在Bucky的左胸上来回顶弄着，滑过硬如小石子的乳果时将那红得诱人的小东西连着坚硬的乳环都狠狠压进乳肉里，一直不停流着淫液的大龟头不时顶撞到Bucky细嫩的颈部皮肤和下巴，Bucky被这猛烈的快感折磨得呻吟不断，被吻得红肿的小嘴张张合合，喘出的温热呼吸喷吐在圆润的蘑菇头上带来的又是另外一种截然不同的快感。

Bucky伸手拽过两个枕头放在身后，斜撑起身来低下头，让Steve在玩弄自己的乳头时可以把肉棒同时塞进自己的嘴里。他张开红润润的嘴伸出滑溜的舌头，方便Steve不时的插入磨蹭，在男人的龟头吻上他的嘴巴时挽留一般地吸吮对方湿漉漉的马眼，引来Steve压抑不住的倒抽气的声音。

复仇者大楼的高层上，面积巨大的卧房内一张两米五宽的由Tony•从来没穷过•Stark赞助的质量良好保证不响的大床占据了半壁江山，床上的深蓝色被单已经被攒搓得皱成一团，带着一片深色的水痕，上面正紧紧相贴的是两具结实健美的肉体。

粗喘声不断从Steve嘴中流泻出来，他摆动腰肢的幅度和频率正在渐渐加快，红得发紫的粗大肉茎上青筋毕露，一下一下地蹂躏着自己的发小兼永远的恋人的殷红的左乳粒，同时不忘用手安慰另一边一直备受冷落的右乳。

左乳上的乳环被大肉棒顶蹭得来回翻覆着，上面串着的星盾图案的小珠也贴着茎身滚动着，冰凉的金属渐渐被Steve滚烫的体温暖热，带着滑腻的液体在灯光下闪闪发亮。龟头不时的会被套进小环一点，然后复又蹭出去，马眼和红白蓝小珠亲密地蹭在一起，Steve甚至感觉那珠子有时都被蹭得要进入铃口里面。

虽然没有被恋人温暖紧致的小穴紧紧包围，也没有深深地捅进恋人同样湿滑销魂的小嘴里，但是惊人的快感依旧堆积起来，让Steve禁不住挺动得愈发迅速。

四倍体力的美国队长腰力惊人，他来来回回地用阴茎挑逗按压着Bucky早已不堪一触的乳尖，红通通的龟头撞碰着对方的舌头，滴滴答答的口水和着不断漏出的前列腺液一起落在了下方的乳头上，把乳晕和被磨红的胸口染得更泥泞。

“Bucky你看，你的小东西没有我的触碰就要爆发了呢，其实比起给你做手活，你更喜欢我玩弄你的乳头对吧？”Steve说着探过手去在冬兵翘的老高的老二上轻轻地弹了一下。

“啊啊啊！”只消这轻轻的一下刺激，如同压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草，流着泪水眼神朦胧诱人的Bucky就尖叫着射了出来。白色的液体射在他自己的小腹、胸口、还有几滴落在了脸上。

“真是敏感啊。”Steve用手指刮下一滴落在Bucky脸上的白液涂抹在对方红润的下唇上，半眯着眼睛大口喘气全身都因为高潮而轻微颤抖的人看起来更加的色情了。

大龟头沾着将对方的精液在乳头上来回划着圈，黏腻的水声细细传来，惹得Bucky耳缘通红，低吟不断。Steve突然发狠一样地使劲猛操小小的乳头，将乳晕都深深压进胸肌里去，他闭着眼睛一声低吼，将自己的第二发子弹全部献给了Bucky已经有些被磨得破皮发麻的乳头和红晕未消的脸蛋上，红白蓝三色的小珠被Steve已经是第二发但依旧浓稠的白液覆盖，让Steve莫名有一种自己的星盾上被射满精液的错觉，那画面太过于淫靡而又印象深刻，Steve感觉自己以后都没有办法直视自己的盾了。

浑身上下沾满着两人的精液淫水的Bucky看起来就像是淫欲的化身，让Steve沉溺其中。他低头将恋人脸上的精液全部舔掉，送入对方口中，在一个吻中交换两人的味道，那充满着爱意的液体很快被两个饥渴的家伙分食完毕。

冬兵爬起来将手伸进床头柜，从里面拿出一个小瓶子。“我想用这个。”Steve接过入手有些沉甸甸的的瓶子，上面写着几个大字，“KY-milk flavor”。

对于Bucky对牛奶那股近乎偏执的特殊爱好，Steve已经见怪不怪了，Bucky简直就是在拿牛奶当水喝了，牛奶巧克力和牛奶味的爆米花也是他的最爱，总之通通是牛奶味的就对了。从某些方面来说Bucky也够容易讨好的了，在对方不高兴的时候只要给他端一杯热牛奶（或者冰牛奶，这取决于季节状况）就能让他的心情多云转晴。

将右手几根手指都用润滑剂润湿，Steve摸上了Bucky那肉红色的菊穴，早已尝过情欲味道的小穴激动得不停收收缩缩，在Steve将第一根手指伸进去的时候就开始紧紧咬住不放，饥渴好久的肠肉纷纷纠缠上去，磨蹭着，讨好着。旋转着深陷小穴内的食指，Steve将散发着浓浓奶香味的透明水液尽数涂抹在肠道内，手指模仿着抽插的动作进进出出，感受着穴口的括约肌在他不断的开拓下迅速地开始软化。

Bucky咬着下唇趴跪在柔软的枕头中，他痒了几乎一整个晚上的穴道内终于有了东西进去给他止止痒，但仅仅一根手指的程度，让他感觉自己饥渴的肠道内似乎感觉更加火烧火燎地痒痒了。好想有粗大的，火烫的东西，狠狠地操进来，在里面好好地磨一磨。一想到和Steve曾经在这张床上做得那些下流事，他就感觉自己全身发烫。

抽出的食指和惯性张合的小穴间连起一道晶莹的黏液，Steve盯着这沾满润滑液的在灯光下莹莹润润的嫣红色小嘴，犹如被蛊惑一般地俯下身凑过去，他抓了抓手感好到爆的肉臀，拉开臀缝将鼻尖顶在小穴上深深吸了口气，一股牛奶的甜味，混合着一层薄薄的汗水，挥发出浓重的情欲的味道，Steve润润唇，伸出舌头舔上诱惑了他多时的菊穴。

Bucky在感觉到一个滑溜温暖的物体贴上他的后穴时就禁不住被这感觉逼出一声低吟，Steve的舌头在他看不见的地方不断来回扫荡，并将穴口拉开，将舌头伸进去模仿性器抽插的动作，在湿润柔软的肠道内舔弄顶动，粗糙又滑溜的舌苔刮蹭着敏感的肉壁，引得他的小腹一抽一抽的。

舌头的长度不及手指，只能舔到穴口附近的粉红色淫肉，Bucky发出不满足的呻吟，摇动着腰部想让Steve舔得更深一些，最好深深舔进他最痒最浪的菊心。

Steve跪直身体，舔掉蹭在嘴唇上的润滑剂，将两根手指插入菊穴分别向两边使力，将紧闭的穴口拉开一道缝隙，连Bucky自己都未曾见过的肠肉在Steve的注视下一览无余，肉粉色的粘膜不停蠕动着，仿佛贪吃的小嘴一样张张合合想讨要大肉棒吃。

Steve将自己的舌头再次送了进去，他尽可能地拉开穴口，将舌头送进更深的地方，舔弄从未被别人品尝过的美味，舌头在滑嫩无比的肉道内疯狂地戳刺。Bucky被舔得全身快要化成水，酥酥麻麻的快感顺着敏感的肠肉在四肢百骸流窜，他无力的双腿再也跪不住，身体开始往下滑去，被Steve拦腰抱住，宽大的手掌包裹住他的老二不停刺激。

小穴被舔，性器被玩弄，Bucky爽得眼泪直流，埋在枕头里的身体不停地微微颤抖抽搐着，口水顺着嘴角往下流淌，汗湿的身体把床单弄得更加潮湿。

穴口被舔弄的快感更加激发了穴道深处的痒意，Bucky摇晃着屁股用已经变得支离破碎的嗓音叫道：“Steve，够了……够了，我要你赶快插进来。”

Steve拔出被小穴夹得紧紧的舌头，用沾满润滑液的几根手指插入穴口探了探，发现对方确实已经足够柔软了，才将自己身下又一次精神抖擞的小兄弟顶了进去。

巨大的肉棒只是挺近了一个龟头，就让两人爽得同时呻吟一声。Steve停顿了一下，确认对方没有流血受伤，便缓慢但是坚定地将肉棒尽根没入红润的小嘴里，只差没把下面的两个卵蛋也塞进温暖的小穴中。Steve伸手轻抚被撑得没有一丝褶皱的穴口，爱怜地在Bucky白皙透粉的背上烙下一叠亲吻，他并没有猴急的一插入就开始抽插，而是耐心等待对方适应自己有些过分的尺寸。

淫荡的小穴终于吃到了肖想已久的大肉棒，被填满的幸福感充斥着Bucky全身，Steve正在他身体里，透过被撑得薄薄的肉壁他能感觉到对方茎身上突突直跳的青筋，火热烫人的肉棍只是静静地蛰伏在他的小穴里就给他带来了无上的快感。这一刻他感到无比的安心，仿佛是迷路的旅人，经历无数艰难险阻，终于踩在了家门口的草坪上，那种难以形容的安全，放松的感觉。

紧致销魂的肠壁紧紧裹住肉棒，不断推挤按摩阴茎的每一处，Steve在这无声的催促下终于开始挺动起来，他啪地一掌拍上被抓出了红印的肉臀，白色的臀浪起伏，弹性十足的屁股又撞回他的手心，一瞬间的疼痛让Bucky反射性地收紧屁股，将淫穴里含着的肉根咬得更紧。Steve就这样急速地抽插并不时地拍打着两瓣肉肉的翘臀，巨大的龟头直往前列腺上顶，爽得Bucky呻吟不断。

被打得已经麻木的屁股传来火辣辣的刺痒感，让Bucky更加受不住这混合着疼痛刺麻的快感，他摇摇晃晃地支起身体想要往前爬离身后甜蜜的地狱，但是被腰间紧箍的手臂又拽了回来，身体里的铁棍重重地撞上已经被玩弄得敏感至极的前列腺，激得他喊出的声音都变了调。

“啊啊啊！唔……”Bucky涕泪横流，身体已经受不了这样迅速猛烈的快感，一张包子脸被弄得湿漉漉，让身后的男人更加被激发了施虐欲。谁说美国队长就没有自己阴暗的小心思的？他只是没有遇到正确的人而已。

Steve将手指伸进Bucky流着口水的嘴里夹着对方的舌头挑逗着，用指腹刺激对方敏感的舌根，把大声的呻吟全部变作了含糊的呜咽。后背位的交合姿势让他的性器在对方体内进得很深，能够狠狠擦过对方所有淫荡麻痒的地方，愈来愈快速的抽插顶撞让空间极大的卧室里啪啪啪的拍肉声不绝于耳，空气里满是色情的味道。

就着深埋对方体内的状态把人整个翻过来面朝自己，Steve将他虚软不堪的双腿架在自己肩头，让对方的腰弯出一个柔软的弧度。

Bucky那即使一直被冷落也仍旧挺翘的肉棒距离自己的脸蛋只有几公分的距离，一直不停地贪婪吞咽大肉棒的淫穴也被自己看得一清二楚，泥泞的穴口尽是被肉棒带出来的润滑剂，甚至在Steve插得狠时自己的龟头都已经蹭到了嘴里。他双手抱住几乎全身重量都压在自己身上的Steve，伸出舌头在对方狠狠插入时诱惑一般地舔着被撞进自己嘴里的深红色的龟头，被插得已经有些开始痉挛抽搐的穴道跟不上对方快速如同打桩机一般的抽送，已经堆积到一个新高度的快感碾压着他的全身，Bucky知道他随时都会进入高潮。

眼泪不停流淌的眼睛对焦不清，但是仍旧努力想要看清Steve陷入情欲中的生动表情。他眼角红润，水波荡漾的眼神勾引得Steve恨不得将自己插在这销魂的身体里一辈子都不出来，无意识舔着自己下唇的动作诱惑无比，好似索吻一般。  
低头吻上人红肿的嘴唇，将两人的低吼呻吟通通融化在对方口中，Steve抬腰抽插摆动的幅度越来越大，频率也越来越快，次次都直接抵上最深处的敏感点，让身下的人尖叫不断。夹在两人中间的肉棒终于被这灭顶的快感刺激得喷精，已经变得有些透明的精液通通洒在两人的下巴和胸膛上。

高潮中的小穴本能地紧紧咬住里头的肉棒，痉挛不断，连大腿根都在抽搐着，Steve被这突然的收紧刺激，巨大的肉茎在几乎变得寸步难行的肠道中来回抽插了最后几十下，将自己火热的精液悉数喂给了小穴深处的菊心。

Bucky紧闭着眼睛，大口喘着气，明显还没有从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，Steve即使百般不愿，还是将射过后还未立刻软下来的肉棒从销魂的淫穴中抽了出来，巨大的龟头和肉茎上的青筋刮过充血的穴壁，引得Bucky又颤抖了几下。肉棒啵地一声从温暖的小穴中退出来，被操成了一个小圆洞的小穴反射性的收缩着，不一会就流出了一滩白浊。

用已经脏污满布的床单给对方简单擦了擦淫乱的下体，Steve抱着已经开始昏昏欲睡的Bucky走进浴室。

***

第二天一早，坐在一起吃着早午餐的妇联众人只看到他们的队长挂着不自知的满足笑容哼着老掉牙的歌曲给自己手中的两个盘子堆满了食物，还带走了一杯刚刚热好的牛奶，回了两人的房间。

最终，复仇者们无论怎么在队长不在的时候利用各种手段威逼利诱冬兵，冷着脸不吭一声的冬兵都没有给他们看过那个传说中的乳环。

END


End file.
